In residential and commercial building construction it is often necessary to drain fluids into a drain pipe, such as, for example, water and/or other liquid mixtures into a vertical drain pipe. In many instances, this involves draining these fluids through a floor drain and into a drain pipe that is connected to a waste drain system, such as for example, a private or public sewage system. While it is desirable to allow fluid to flow through the drain in the effluent direction, it is also desirable to prevent gasses, which may exist in the drain pipe and/or drainage system, from flowing back through the drain and into the interior of the residential or commercial building.
Often, this problem is addressed using the shape of the drain pipe directly under the drain, such as, for example, a u-shaped, s-shaped, or j-shaped bend in the drain pipe. In many instances, however, this solution is ineffective or less effective, and in some situations, the configuration of the residential or commercial building does not allow for such a solution.